The present invention relates generally to computer cases and more specifically to quick removal accent panels on a computer case.
As computers and digital information appliances are becoming ever more popular and becoming a fixture in today""s typical home and office, a common perception among computer users is that the computer is similar to other appliances and furniture that are utilized to comfort and enhance the standard of living for individuals. For example, the computer is beginning to be thought of as a necessity to many individuals, much like a range, microwave oven, refrigerator, and sofa. Along with this perception and rationale comes a demand among the public that visual accommodations accompany the computer to allow better incorporation with the dxc3xa9cor in a home or office. For example, refrigerators and sofas are items that are utilized by many individuals, however, they tend to come in different shapes, sizes, and colors so that the item coordinates and matches the area in which the item is located. A similar rationale is developing with computers as consumers desire their computer to coordinate and match the area in which it is located.
In the past, computers were manufactured and available in limited styles and colors, the colors being generally limited to white, cream, and black. Recently, computer manufacturers have been producing computers in a variety of colors allowing the consumer to choose a color of his or her preference at little or no additional cost. However, upon a change in location, the computer color selected at the time of purchase may not coordinate well with another location. In the home and especially the workplace, a single computer may be utilized in several locations. While a non-typical color, green for example, may coordinate well in one location it may clash with the appearance in another location.
Computers known to the art include towers that enclose the components and systems that makeup the computer. Towers typically are heavy and awkward to move around. Along with being difficult to move, towers typically do not include a handle suitable for easier transport of the tower.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that could be used to modify the visual appearance of a computer. Further, it would be advantageous if the device could be easily interchanged to meet the appearance liking of a consumer at the time of purchase and throughout the working life of the computer. It would also be advantageous if the device could be incorporated with a handle to allow easier movement of the computer.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an accent panel with an integrated handle for a computer case that may be easily installed, removed and replaced. The accent panels of the present invention may be produced in a variety of colors mounting to the front bezel of a computer case. Through easy installation and removal, the color of a computer case may be modified on a regular basis to meet a consumer""s desires.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.